


[F4M] A Normal Sperm Donation

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Goblin - Freeform, Medical Examination, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, impreg, size appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: Can you believe this was supposed to be ready by Father's Day? Whoops. At least there's impreg. I wanted to do a little more fantasy, but I also wanted to get modern, so here this is: a goblin doctor sperm donation impreg fuck. Practically a whole genre all on its own! It's a little funny, a little sweet, and oh God why did I take such a deep dive into the complex gender politics of goblin society. Please, someone stop me.Anyway, sir, come right this way. It's time for... A Completely Normal Sperm Donation.DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 4





	[F4M] A Normal Sperm Donation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<<door opening>>

Oh!

Well, hello there! I hope you weren’t waiting too long.

Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. I hate when I’m at the doctor and they take forever to come in… we’re not just dicking around out there, I promise!

<<laughing>> Let’s get started, shall we? I’ll be taking care of you today. I’m Doctor <<insert name>>. I can see the nurse already checked you over, but I’ll be doing some tests of my own, okay? Great.

So, first things first. You’re here to donate sperm, yes?

Oh, sir! There’s no need to be embarrassed! This *is* my job, after all. I didn’t go to med school to get all judgy with my patients! 

It’s all right, you can take a moment to get comfortable. I’ll go ahead and turn around while you take your clothes off. Just let me know when you’re ready and we’ll get started.

So, while you’re getting ready… what exactly do you know about goblins?

Well, I like to make sure our patients are well-informed before they actually donate. It’s kind of mandatory from a medical ethics standpoint… plus it’s pretty unpleasant to complete a donation and then find out it’s all some sort of fetish for the donator. So, just to be clear: you’re not here because of any rumors you’ve heard about goblins being *sluts*, or *whores*, or *eager little green cumdumps*, are you?

Okay, good. Like I said, I’ve heard some unpleasant things.

Oh, that’s not even the worst part! I’ve had patients who thought we *drank* the donations, like some sort of succubi! Where do they get this stuff? I mean, we tell every patient exactly where the donations go right in the pamphlet!

*You* read the pamphlet, right?

...Ah, well, at least you admitted it. Some people just *cannot* admit they don’t know something.

Honestly, it’s not some big secret. Goblin society is traditionally a bit… traditional. You know, certain things are just done… certain ways? Different roles for men and women? That’s in the past, of course, but… well, you know how these things go, right?

Yeah, exactly. I mean, to be honest with you, I’m glad things are changing. I mean, seriously, we have entire generations of women who can tell you what the square root of 4,761 is off the top of their heads or recite paragraphs of legal code or change a tire or whatever, but they don’t know how to cook or clean for themselves!

What?

Oh. 

Well, *that’s* weird.

No, when I said there are traditional roles I didn’t mean men were in charge. What would give you that idea? Um, not that there’s anything wrong with that. Or, uh, more wrong than the other way around, I mean! Obviously neither one’s *preferable*, just…

Really?

Okay, okay. Anyway, like I said, things aren’t really like that anymore. Men are going to college, getting their own jobs, supporting themselves… and not settling down and getting married in their twenties anymore. And that means they’re not having kids in their twenties anymore. Well, a lot of them aren’t, at least, and while a lot of women aren’t either, there are some who are determined. Goblin culture is kind of intense about having kids, but finding a husband can just be so hard. So…

Us! Well, it’s a little more complicated than that. We *do* have other clients besides single working goblin moms-to-be. They’re just our target demographic. There are some really interesting charts, actually…

Oh! You’re done?

<<beat>>

You’ve *been* done.

Uh, right. I guess I got a little carried away.

Well, let’s have a look at you!

Hmm.

Can you stand up for me? Very good. Oh, and don’t mind me. <<snap sfx, putting on a latex glove>> Just staying sanitary. All right, please turn around, sir.

Very good. I’m going to touch you now, is that all right?

Hmm. Does it hurt when I press here?

How about here?

Good, good. How often do you work out?

I see.

<<beat>> Hold your left arm up?

Now the right.

Good. Touch your toes, please. Don’t worry, I’m not going to put my hands anywhere near your rear.

Very good. Go ahead and stand up.

Okay, *now* I’m going to put a hand there. You don’t actually need to bend over, though. Isn’t it convenient being three feet taller than your doctor?

All right, just hold on and…

This’ll just take a second, sir. Cough, please.

Perfect! You can stand up now. Just let me get these gloves off…

Face me, please. <<another latex snap>>

I’m going to examine your penis and testicles now, sir. Is that all right?

Right. Let’s see… looks normal. No discoloration, shape is fine, glans is healthy. Now let’s get a look down here… Have you ejaculated in the last two weeks, sir?

Perfect. You, uh… should be all ready to…

Will you excuse me for a minute?

<<door closing>>

<<muffled>> Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.

Hey, Marie? Could you cover my next appointment? Yeah, exam room 4. Yup. Ok, thanks so much. Yeah, I owe you.

<<door opening>>

<<normal>> All right, sir, I’m going to need to do another test. Is that okay?

Excellent! And, if you’re comfortable… without gloves this time.

*Wonderful.*

Just hold still, sir. Oh, and please spread your legs.

Gosh, you’re warm.

How do my hands feel? Not too cold? I’m guessing they’re a lot smaller than what’s usually handling this…

Ah! Well, I’m glad it’s not too weird. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m just going to get a closer look at what we’re working with here.

Ahhh, yes. You know, now that I get a closer look… you’ve got quite a thick cock, don’t you, sir?

Oh, there’s no reason to be embarrassed. It’s certainly not a bad thing! Oh, my, and these *balls*! Are you sure it’s only been two weeks since you’ve cum? I’d have believed two months… and you saved up all that sperm just to pour it into a plastic cup.

<<beat>>

Hm?

Oh! N-no, nothing’s wrong! I was just… thinking! About your health! It’s, um, it’s good. So far, I mean. The test isn’t over, of course.

Oh, don’t step back, sir. I need to get a good look, after all. Is there something wrong with how close I am?

Maybe how my plump lips are just inches away from your cock?

Maybe how you can feel my breath warming your skin with every word I say?

Or is it how you can feel yourself swelling?

Don’t worry, sir. I *completely* understand. It’s perfectly natural -- in fact, it’s healthy. Believe me, it doesn’t bother me at all how your fat soft dick is starting to throb, standing up from your body and pointing towards me, how it’s swelling as I caress it, how it’s getting longer and longer, pointing straight at my mouth…

<<she wraps her lips around it -- sfx>>

Mmm…

<<beat>>

Mmwah?

<<she pulls off of it>> What? Um, no, I, I just…

<<beat>>

Yeah, no, you’re right. This isn’t a normal examination. 

I just…

Um.

<<quickly>> So look I might have left something out earlier --

<<beat>>

I-I… how’d you guess?

Hah, yeah, I didn’t make it *too* hard, did I?

Yeah, those women I mentioned, who want kids but haven’t landed a husband?

Yup. I’m not, um, *entirely* talking hypothetically. 

L-look, I need to mention, this isn’t standard procedure! I don’t do this with every patient, just… I… I really want you to knock me up, okay? So I called in my pass --

What?

O-oh. Yeah. We get one free pass at a client a year.

Only if they agree! D-don’t look at me like that! It’s really a very reasonable policy!

Anyway, sir, I have to ask…

Will you fuck me?

<<beat>>

*Yes!* Oh, God, I’m so glad you agreed! That would have been *so* embarrassing if you didn’t want to! Let’s get started!

<<beat>>

Um, unless… you’d be okay if I sucked you off a little more?

<<quietly>> Oh, hell yes.

<<blowjob sfx throughout>>

Fuck, you taste good. Like, *really* good. Mm… oh, why don’t I have more time with you? All I can think about is drinking two weeks’ worth of your c-cum… 

<<beat, sfx stop>>

Mmm!!!!

<<beat>> No, nothing’s wrong!

B-because -- just shut up and help me get up on the table!

<<beat>> I said nothing’s wrong!!

<<beat>> Because you can’t just tell me to imagine two weeks’ worth of cum pumping into my womb and expect me not to get a little eager! 

<<she gets up on the table -- effort noise, and starts stripping -- button/zipper/cloth sfx, whatever’s easy>>

I’d ask you if you like what you see, but… well. I see a lot of dicks at work. I *know* you like it.

You want to do the honor of pulling down my panties?

<<moan>> Oh, fuck, I need you… Ha, is it obvious? Mm, yeah, well, my panties are soaked through… guess I’m finishing my shift without them.

Okay… are you ready?

Good. Please begin your donation, sir.

<<penetration; moan>>

Yes! Oh, you feel so *good*! Don’t slow down, just get all the way in -- *ooh*, yes, like that! Fuck, I knew you’d fill me up the saecond I laid eyes on that cock! Come on, give it to me!

<<improv moaning, wet sounds>>

Oh… I bet you didn’t think your appointment would go like this, did you? What were you expecting? Some cramped beige room with a plastic cup and a sticky pinup mag? And now look at you, drilling a tight green cunt -- your *doctor’s* tight green cunt -- bareback on the exam table -- <<moan>> F-fuck, that turn you on? Ah! Yes!

<<improv moaning, wet sounds>>

Yes! Yes, that’s it! Just like tha- ahh! S-sir, you don’t need to tease my nipples like that to impregnate me… <<improv moaning>> ...b-but feel free to keep doing it, if you want to…

<<improv moaning, wet sounds>>

Ah.. sir, while I… appreciate your generosity, I… still do have to finish my shift, so… don’t worry -- ooh -- about stretching it out. Just give it to me! Get those balls slapping against my ass! I want to feel just how full and ready you are to get me pregnant! Oh, yes! YES!

<<improv moaning, wet sounds, slapping (optional)>>

Oh god, oh god… yes, don’t stop! Come on, give it to me! Pump that sperm into my womb! Impregnate me! Knock me up!

*Cum inside me!*

<<improv orgasm>>

<<lightheaded>> ...oh, wow…

W-wait, don’t pull out yet. I feel so f-full… 

<<beat>>

Okay, go ahead and pull out. It doesn’t help conception chance any to hang around in there.

Oh! God, you came a *lot*! I guess I’d better put my panties back on after all…

You okay there? Ha, you look even more worn out than me! At least you don’t have a shift to finish…

Aw. C’mere. <<brief kiss sfx>> Stunning job, sir. And that’s in my official medical opinion.

We usually give patients a minute to clean up after the, ah, donation. Everything you need should be on the table over there. I’ve got to get to my next appointment, so once you’ve cleaned up, you should be all set!

Oh, and… if you like, you can ask the receptionist for the full copy of your visit report. That should have all the relevant details for your patient history, copies of your paperwork, and… my phone number. In case you have any followup questions.

<<giggle>> Excellent! Well then, sir, I’ll head out now. It was wonderful to meet you… and thank you *so* much for your donation!


End file.
